User blog:Zenki7/Content from Zenki Wiki (for merging)
Yo! This blog is about content from Zenki Wiki! We are goin' to add this content soon, so I'm collecting it here, so we can prepare the stuff, that isn't present on our wiki, yet. Click here to skip to the comments section. Main Page Featured Media (Zenki) Zenki (鬼神童子ZENKI, Kishin Dōji Zenki?, lit. "Demon Child Zenki") is a Japanese manga series written by Kikuhide Tani and illustrated by Yoshihiro Kuroiwa. It was serialized in the Shueisha publication, Monthly Shōnen Jump from 1992 to 1996. Zenki was adapted into a fifty-one episode anime television series in 1995 by Studio Deen and also spawned five video games. Enoki Films handles the English language version of the anime. Poll Seme said, that we should throw this poll away, cause we already have lots of more detailed polls. I'm keepin' it here for nostalgia reasons, though. Which Character do you like the most? Zenki Akira Chiaki Enno Karuma other Did you know * Zenki loves eating Hyouinomi? * Chiaki Enno controls Zenki with the Bracelet of Protection and Vajura on Ark spell? I updated this section, so that it's more accurate than the original version from the Zenki Wiki. Zenki Name = Zenki Species = Demon Child / Sealed Demon Gender = Male Occupation = Sealed Demon First Appearance = Season 1 Status = Sealed Demon Voiced By = Robert Buchholtz (English) / Robert Brillantes (Filipino) / Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) Zenki (鬼神童子ZENKI, Kishin Dōji Zenki?, lit. "Demon Child Zenki") is a Japanese manga series written by Kikuhide Tani and illustrated by Yoshihiro Kuroiwa. It was serealized in the Shueisha publication, Monthly Shōnen Jump from 1992 to 1996. Zenki was adapted into a fifty-one episode anime television series in 1995 by Studio Deen and also spawned five video games. Enoki Films handles the English language version of the anime. Synopsis Enno Ozuno, Master of the Enno temple used the demon guardian spirit Zenki to defeat the demon goddess Karuma. After defeating Karuma, he later sealed Zenki away in a pillar until needed again. Centuries later, his descendant, a school girl named Chiaki Enno (役 小明, Enno Chiaki, or Cherry Night in some dubs) is able to free Zenki, although the demon currently has the form of a brattish demon child. To transform this extremely defiant demon into the form that made him useful by her ancestor, she uses a bracelet that appeared on her wrist when servants of Karuma broke the seal that imprisoned a seed of Karuma. Zenki appears because the seeds of Karuma (which look like eyeballs) start appearing and turning people into monsters and Zenki needed again to eradicate this menace. Main Villians in Zenki: (Note by Zenki7: The numbers next to the character names are references to the episodes, they appeared in) Anju (2-17) She is one of the minion of Karuma. She was originally human but Karuma brainwashed her. Karuma put the seed of darkness in the forehead of Anju to make her a monster. When the monster Anju became stronger, Zenki had no choice but to do a Ludora and Anju was killed. Gulen (2-21, 22-24) (Note by Zenki7: The proper spelling of his name is Guren) He is one of the minions of Karuma. He was a battle with Zenki and when he almost defeated Zenki, Goula use his magic at the same time Zenki used the Axe of Diva to kill Gulen. Gulen was ressurrected by Karuma to reveal the betrayal of Goula. In the final battle between him and Zenki, he finally killed Gulen again. Goula (2-23) (Note by Zenki7: The proper spelling of his name is Goura) He is one of the minions of Karuma. He had a plan to betray Karuma and when Gulen revealed it Karuma killed him for being a traitor. Karuma (2-25, 27) She was the queen of darkness that wanted to dominate the earth with the seed of darkness. Zenki defeated her once, but Karuma returned into a monster form and finally Zenki killed her with the Axe of Diva. Hirumaki (35-41) He is the partner of Inugami. Hirumaki is actually a minion of Kagetora to spy on Inugami. When the other half of Hirumaki's body was destroyed by Inugami, Kagetora give him a Karuma seed to turn him into a monster. Zenki had a battle with him and Zenki killed him. Kabura (39-42) He is one of the minion of Kagetora. He was in battle against Zenki. He was almost defeated by Zenki when Inugami arrived and killed him. Nagi (39-44) She is one of the minion of Kagetora. She use the Karuma seed to turn her into a monster. She was defeated by Zenki. Kagetora got mad at her and killed her. Kagetora (38-49) He is the King of the world of death. He revive the Grand Lord of the world of death. Then finally the Grand Lord killed him. Inugami (27-51) (Note by Zenki7: His full name is Inugami Roh - The proper spelling of his father's name is Engai) He is the son of En-gai, a prince of the world of death. He is originally a human but En-gai adapted him and raise him like a son without knowing that he has a human mother. When his mother died, he used the 3 Karuma seeds to turn him into a monster. When he almost defeated, he went to the other world to ask help to his mother and he came back to help Zenki to defeat the Grand Lord. He live peacefull at the end of the series. Kokutei (27-51) He is a wolf. A pet of Inugami and became a Grand Lord in the final episodes. He was defeated by Zenki, Goki, Chiaki and Inugami. He turn back into a wolf at the end of the series. ZENKI Zenki appears to be a child who transforms into his true and powerful demon form. In the early episodes, Chiaki needed to use the bracelet to transform Zenki into his true form. In the final episode, however, Zenki's anger allows him to transform into his true self. With the help of the bracelet and Goki, another powerful demon spirit, Chiaki is able to transform Zenki into a super powerful demon spirit. The bracelet, however, is no longer necessary when Chiaki attains all of her full powers in the final episode of Zenki. Zenki likes to eat the seeds of Karuma because for him, they are delicious. ZENKI MANGA 12 vols. Monthly shōnen jump Reedition: 7 vols ZENKI OVA 1997. 30 minutes ZENKI VIDEO GAMES * Snes: 3 games * Gamegear: 1 game * Pc engine: 1 game External Links Official site Chiaki Enno Name = Chiaki Enno Species = Human Gender = Female Occupation = Spellcaster First Appearance = Season 1 Status = Spellcaster / Human Girl Voiced By = Yokoyamo Chisa (Japanese) Chiaki Enno is one of the main characters in the anime/manga series. She is the descendent of Enno Ozuno and inherited her ancestor’s power. She is given a bracelet with the power to summon Zenki, so she can combat Karuma and her army of monsters. Later they are joined by Goki, who can help Zenki increase his power. Goki Name = Goki Species = Sealed Demon Gender = Male Occupation = Sealed Demon First Appearance = Season 2 Status = Sealed His first appearance is in Vol 4 of the Manga n Season 2 of the Anime, he is: * The Demon God of Azure Light, of Protection n Re-Creation, also known as the Immovable Light Dragon, representing the DARK (Yin) side of the Yin-Yang concept. * A powerful demon lord / guardian warrior god commemorately serving the great Enno Ozunu of Japan alongside with Zenki. * A legendary figure n supreme leader of Enno Ozunu's Shugendou disciples on Mount Oomine. * A demon warrior god who fell in love with a female mortal and had five half-human kids with her. * A divine who was willing to abandon his physical immortality, sealing his soul in his child and then reincarnated to continue his mission on Earth 1300 years later, as Akira Gotou, and will gradually regain his true form and power, consisting of five elements (Aether--Earth--Water--Fire--Wind), after every power-up stage. * Personality: Noble, courteous, witty, valiant and extremely loyal. The dark side of his character, often seen as being "cunning" or "crafty", is noticeable only when fighting against his enemies. Read the Manga for better reference. Links Visit this page to learn more about the Blue Guardian God of Japan fanfiction.net - Personal Impressions AND learn more about your fav series Kishin Douji Zenki AzureKnight2008 on DeviantArt Images Zenki Wiki Zenki Wiki Chiaki cover official.jpg|Official CD cover from one of the anime CD releases Zenki Wiki Zenki unleashed poster official.jpg|Official poster depicting Cho Kishin Zenki Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia This section features new screenshots made by myself and the other admins of Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. These screenshots have a better quality than the ones, that were originally featured at Zenki Wiki. Anime Splash Screen interludes Zenki Wiki Zenki splashscreen.jpg|Splash Screen from the anime's first season, that depicts Chibi Zenki and Kishin Zenki Zenki Wiki Chiaki splashscreen.jpg|Splash Screen from the anime's first season, that depicts Chiaki Other Zenki Wiki Zenki stub.jpg|Chibi Zenki walks off angrily while Jukai and the mayor fight over the votes for their election Zenki Wiki Goki.jpg|Zenki Wiki's screenshot was a cutout, that only showed a portrait of Goki's smaller appearance in the front of his transformation sequence The original versions didn't have the descriptions. Also, while I saved the wiki icon and a low quality version of one of the anime DVD release covers, they aren't going to be used on Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia, due to us already having our own logo and a high quality version of the same anime DVD release cover. Comments Category:Blogs Zenki7